Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chip packaging technology, and in particular to a chip package and methods for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, manufacturing processes of chip packages comprise attaching a wafer to a tape and separating the wafer into a plurality of chips by a dicing process. The chips are then separated from the tape for subsequent processing.
However, in conventional manufacturing processes, the cutting edge of the dicing blade can become worn away as a result of multiple dicing processes, such that edge sidewalls of the diced chip, which are adjacent to the tape, may have residue. Residues form protrusions on the edge sidewalls of the chip. During the subsequent processes and when the chip package is used, the edge sidewalls of the chip can become cracked due to these protrusions. Accordingly, the reliability and quality of the chip package are reduced.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for development of a chip package and methods for forming the same capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.